Half an Inch Away
by Ze Grammar Nazi
Summary: Luke needs Professor Layton's help. Set a couple of years after "The Unwound Future". Puzzles included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**Welcome to my first Professor Layton FanFiction! :D**

**Well, I've played the game for quite some time now but I never actually considered writing my own FanFiction about it though. But enough of my rubbish introduction, here's the story!**

**P.S. Just a little preface… (****Spoilers****)**

**This takes place a couple years after "The Unwound Future"**

**Luke left for "New York" at the end of the game [since we weren't told where he left to]**

**Luke is 19, Layton is 40, Flora is **_**19 -**__**(for the sake of the story)**_

**Everything else will be explained in the story.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Half an Inch Away<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke Triton was half an inch away from Professor Layton's office door. He had a conflicting problem in his head, and he needed somebody to talk to. And of course, he knew that he always had the professor to talk to when something was troubling him in his life.<p>

Luke had enrolled in London's Grassheller University just over a year ago. Now at the age of 19 and after graduating from his school in New York, he had his eyes set on Grassheller University – the same university where his mentor, Professor Hershel Layton, was teaching at. He had begun to save up money from the day he arrived in New York, in the hopes of meeting the Professor again in London after enrolling at the school. Of course, with his straight 'A' marks and readily-prepared tuition, the university couldn't turn him down. And therefore he had been able to enroll at the University and be reacquainted with the professor.

But that wasn't the problem that he was facing right now. He was doing fine in all of his courses, but something had been on his mind, and this was something that he needed help with.

He knocked on the door three times, and a voice called from inside.

"Who is it?" Professor Layton asked from behind the door.

"It's me professor, can I come in?" Luke asked in his usual voice.

"Ah Luke! Come in my boy!… that is if you can solve this puzzle."

Luke groaned. "Professor! Can't I solve it later?"

"Now, now Luke, you mustn't forget. 'A true gentleman never leaves a puzzle unsolved'."

Luke paused for a brief moment before replying.

"Alright professor, let's hear it."

"Now that's my boy! Give it your best shot."

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 001: School Library Theft 1<strong>

After a library book theft, five suspects were being interviewed by the librarian. Below is a summary of their statements. The librarian knows that each of them told the truth in one of the statements and lied in the other. From this information can you tell who committed the theft?

**Brian:**  
><span>It wasn't Charles<span>  
><span>It was Alan<span>

**Derek said:**  
><span>It was Charles<span>  
><span>It wasn't Alan<span>

**Charles said:**  
><span>It was Brian<span>  
><span>It wasn't Eric<span>

**Alan said:**  
><span>It was Eric<span>  
><span>It wasn't Brian<span>

**Eric said:**  
><span>It was Derek<span>  
><span>It was Alan<span>

Who stole from the library?

*To view the answer, go to the Answers Chapter

* * *

><p>"Ah, I guess I can't fool you Luke, now can I?"<p>

Luke smiled at his success. "Well professor, it'll take more than a puzzle to stop your number one apprentice!" Luke stated, displaying a hint of his childhood ambition.

Professor Layton gave another laugh before telling Luke to come in. Luke opened the door slowly and found Professor Layton sitting at his desk, his head turned to greet his long-time friend (and apprentice). The professor swung around in his chair and came face to face with Luke.

"So my boy, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good professor, how about you?" Luke asked back.

"Very good, very good indeed. But I presume you're not here just to ask about my day?" the professor asked with a smile.

"Of course not professor."

Luke moved to the couch in the corner of Layton's office to take a seat. He looked down and focused on the floor, trying to get all of his thoughts together before bringing them to the professor.

"You see professor, there's something I need your help with…" he started.

Layton placed his hand over his chin, trying to guess at what the matter was. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before quickly opening them up again, with a smile.

"Well Luke, you seem to be doing fine in my archeology class, so it can't be about that." the professor stated, still keeping his smile. "Does this have something to do with love, perhaps?" the professor asked.

Luke would've been stunned if this person had been someone else, but knowing the professor, he knew he would've guessed correct on the first try.

"Yes professor… and I presume you know who it is as well?" Luke asked.

The professor still had his signature smile on him.

"Well, if my guess is correct, I'm presuming it's the same girl that made me the fish and meat cake last year for my birthday."

Layton gave a smile to Luke, and this time he gave one back.

"As always professor, you're right. It's Flora." Luke stated.

The professor leaned back on his chair and began to think again. But thinking about love had brought back the sorrowful memories of Claire, and he shook away the thought in a heartbeat.

"Professor? What are you thinking about?" Luke asked curiously.

Layton leaned back towards Luke again before smiling.

"I think you should go meet somebody Luke. It's very peculiar that the same person that we're talking about came by my office just yesterday to ask about a very similar question."

Luke knew to expect the unexpected, but this really rocked his world.

"No way… so that means…"

"Yes Luke, she also-"

Before the professor got the chance to finish the sentence, Luke bolted out the door.

"I got to go professor! Bye!" he yelled before dashing down the halls of the university.

"Wait Luke! You need to hear the… oh dear, I hope I didn't make a mistake." Layton concluded.

He leaned backwards on his chair again.

"Still… there's one piece that still doesn't seem to fit here…" Layton concluded.

"_That is unless…"_ Layton thought.

Just then, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in Luke." Professor Layton called.

"Actually Professor, it's me." said a slightly lower-toned voice.

"Ah Clive! It's been awhile." Professor Layton said without looking.

Clive stepped into Professor Layton's office, wearing his usual blue blazer and beret.

"So Clive," the professor started, "what brings you here?"

Clive paused for a moment.

"Actually professor, I was on my way to the ink cartridge shop, but Flora asked me to run a little errand for her since I was passing by here anyways."

Clive took out a letter from his inner breast pocket and handed it to Professor Layton.

"By the way, I saw Luke rush out of your office just a moment ago, did something happen?" Clive asked.

"Oh, it's not a problem. He told me that he had to go meet someone, that's all." Professor Layton said. "And Clive, if it isn't too much of a bother to you, would you mind kindly stopping by my office later in the evening to pick up my reply letter?" Professor Layton asked.

Clive gave him a positive smile.

"Why of course Professor. It'd be a pleasure."

Clive left the room shortly after saying good-bye to the professor. Layton opened the letter and took a quick glance before reading it attentively.

"Hm… interesting." The professor said while grabbing his chin. "It seems as though you have passed my expectations Flora."

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 002: The Encoded Message 1<strong>

Below is Flora's letter to Professor Layton. Can you find out what it means? (Every number shown below is used to decode the overall message).

'23'8120 – 494 – 85 – '19''1''25'

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the answer to the second puzzle tomorrow… hopefully. <strong>**But until then, here's one hint…**

**1. The apostrophes (') were inserted to "break" the numbers so that they would not get mixed with each other.**

**2. If you're still confused… here's one last hint: NUMBER THE ALPHABETS!**

**3. If you're STILL confused… LAST HINT! The last segment of the message reads, "SAY"**

**And yes, EVERY SINGLE number must be used.**

**Alright, if this is a stupid puzzle, please let me know on the review page. (I made it so I might as well take the blame).**

**Hope you enjoyed the overall story though. I'll publish the next section once I get some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I couldn't update**** soon****... there was a reason. :)**

**As to what the reason was, here's a ****quick ****puzzle format for it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 004: The Encoded Message 2<strong>

**Below is an encoded message of why I couldn't update this story ****over five**** weeks ago. Can you figure it out?**

**'22''1'31'20'9'15'14**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's a stupid puzzle <strong>**and I know you'll solve it in 5 seconds, ****but I had to make it up on the spot. XD**

**Ah, and one more thing, if you guys have any riddles/puzzles for me to post in my stories, please feel free to send them to me via Private Message (not on the review page please). If possible, please also provide an answer with an explanation. No five paged riddles or puzzles please. Thank you!**

**Anyways, here's the next part!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Luke was rushing through the streets. The people he rushed passed stepped aside and were left dazed as to where the boy was headed. In fact, where was he headed?<p>

Luke stopped dead in his tracks.

"Huh? I must've missed Flora's house. Great, now I have to get back to that intersection…"

Luke quickly headed back towards the way he came from. In the meantime, Professor Layton had been occupied with something else…

. . .

"Now that was a fine puzzle." the professor said as he sipped his tea. "Maybe I shouldn't underestimate Flora next time." The professor said with a smile as he placed Flora's letter on his desk. The professor then took out a sheet of paper of his own and began to write his response to Flora's letter, in proper English. He smiled as he doted his last period on his letter.

"You won't need to think hard on this one Flora." The professor said before placing the letter inside an envelope then sealing it.

"I think I'll keep this with me until Clive comes back." The professor then stopped and took another thought before he realized something. "Oh dear, I do hope Luke realized that another street was added at that small intersection… I'd better go find him."

The professor had gotten his coat and hat. Just before he got to the door however, there was another knock. The professor opened the door and found Clive waiting.

"Ah Clive, back so soon aren't we?"

. . .

Luke wandered continuously on through London's streets and finally decided to take a break before trying to look for Flora's house again.

"Stupid me… I should've asked the professor for the directions again before I left."

Luke hadn't been to Flora's house very often, maybe once or twice for studying, but not much other than for those minor reasons.

"Let's see… It was left at Grassheller Street, then right, then left again, and then far right at that intersection… ah I'm lost!" Luke said while throwing his head down at his hands.

"Wait… I have to think rationally about this. What would the professor have done…"

Luke sat on the bench and thought for a moment. During his thought however, another man walked over to the same bench and took a seat beside Luke, looking to be also very deep in thought. Luke, noticing this, decided to ask if he could help.

"Excuse me sir, you look troubled. Is there any way I can help?" Luke asked.

"Hmm?" the man looked over at Luke. "Ah yes, I'm stuck on a puzzle that a hat shop owner gave me. I still can't think of the solution."

Luke smiled. "Well sir, if it's a puzzle that you need help with, Luke Triton's the name!"

"Ho ho, now aren't you a lively lad." The man continued. "Well then, here it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 005: What's my hat?<strong>

Three innocent men are in a prison. The jailer, being the cruel man he was, decided to play a game with them. He led them out to the courtyard and explained the game. 

He put on display 5 hats, 3 of which were white and the other 2 of which were black. Next he ordered the 3 men to get in a line, where the third man was facing the back of the second man, and the second man facing the back of the first man. The first man was facing an open area. Then he blindfolded the men and placed a hat on each of them. He then hid the remaining 2 hats and unblindfolded the men. He told the men that they were free to go if they could correctly guess the colour of their own hat and none of the men were allowed to see their own hats or the hat of the person behind them. If they got it wrong however, they would be executed.

After several minutes, the man in the front of the line, the first man, shouted his answer and got it right. Assuming that all of the men were very intelligent, how did the first man arrive at his answer and what was the colour of his hat?

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

"And there you have it sir." Luke finished.

The man smiled. "That was a very fine deduction young man. Now I can finally go tell the shopkeeper the answer."

"Always I pleasure helping those in need sir." Luke finished as the man waved him a goodbye.

"Now on with my own problem…" Luke sighed.

"Luke! There you are my boy!" a familiar voice sounded.

"Professor?" Luke raised his head.

"Yes Luke. I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that there was another road added to that intersection I mentioned to you."

Luke face palmed himself. "Ah, so that's why…" Luke finished.

The professor smiled. "It's a good thing I came here to find you, or else you would've spent the entire day wandering London."

Luke got up from his seat and the professor guided him to the same intersection. After they arrived at the intersection, Luke asked a question to the professor.

"So professor, you came all the way out here to tell me that? I mean, I am grateful and all but you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."

The professor gave him a smile. "Now Luke, a true gentleman never deserts a person in need, and I'm sure you were in need of directions."

Luke smiled back at the professor. "Thank you professor, I always know I can count on you."

The professor pointed to the road directly in front of them. "Now then, take the road straight and I'm sure you'll remember the rest."

"Thanks a bunch professor." Luke said as the professor waved him a goodbye.

"Now to get to Flora's house…" Luke dashed onwards ahead as Big Ben chimed five times.

"Five o'clock? I must've lost my mind if I spent two whole hours looking for the right path!"

Luke however, put the idea past him and ran towards the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, if you have any riddles or puzzles, please feel free to send them to me. Thanks!<strong>


	3. Answers Chapter

**Answers Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 001: School Library Theft 1<strong>

**Answer: **Derek was the culprit.

Looking at Brian's statement if it was Charles, then Brian was lying in his first statement, which makes the second statement true. Which would mean that it was both Charles and Alan. So it can't be Charles.

Which means Derek was lying in his first statement, which makes the second statement true. Therefore it can't be Alan.

So Eric's second statement must be false, meaning his first statement was true, therefore it was Derek.

Well... at least we know who's going to help the librarian clean up after school today.

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 002: The Encoded Message 1<strong>

**Answer: **The message read, "What did he say"

Looking at the encoded message, ''23'8120 – 494 – 85 – '19''1''25' it is clear (if not, bleak) that the numbers represent the alphabet order sequence (a=1, b=2, etc.)

The first segment would read "W" then "H" because there is no 81st alphabet. The second part would not read "L" because then the next number, '0' would not be used and every number must be used. So therefore, the last two letters would read "1=A" and "20=T".

The second segment would read "did" because there is no 49th alphabet letter and neither is there a 94th.

The third segment would read "he" because there is no 85th letter.

And lastly, the last segment would be "say"

Easy, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Luke: <strong>Look! A hidden puzzle!

**Puz****zle 003 [Hidden Puzzle]: School Library Theft 2**

Looks like someone stole from the library again... But who could it have been this time? The librarian knows that each of the five suspects told the truth in one of the statements and lied in the other. Below is a summary of their statements:

**Alan:**  
><span>It wasn't Eric<span>  
><span>It was Brian<span>

**Brian:**  
><span>It wasn't Charles<span>  
><span>It wasn't Eric<span>

**Charles:**  
><span>It was Eric<span>  
><span>It wasn't Alan<span>

**Derek:**  
><span>It was Charles<span>  
><span>It was Brian<span>

**Eric:**  
><span>It was Derek<span>  
><span>It wasn't Alan<span>

Who stole from the library?

* * *

><p><strong>Puz<strong>**zle 003 [Hidden Puzzle]: School Library Theft 2 [ANSWER]**

Answer: **selrahc**

The formula for solving this puzzle is the same for solving puzzle 001. That wasn't that hard was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 004: The Encoded Message 2<strong>

The answer was **VACATION**

I know you're all going **D:** at me right now, but please forgive me for not uploading! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle 005: What's my hat?<strong>

The colour of the hat was **white.**

From the fact that neither _the second man_ nor _the third man_ gives an answer, we conclude that both these men have insufficient information to determine the color of their hats. Let us start with _the third man_. He must be seeing at least one white hat on the heads of _the first man_ and _the second man_ (if he would see two black hats, he would know that he is wearing a white hat). _The second man_ therefore knows that he and/or _the first man_ is wearing a white hat. Since he cannot give an answer, he must be seeing a white hat on _the first man_'s head (if _the second man_ saw _the first man_ wearing a black hat, he would know that he himself wears a white one). From the fact that neither _the third man_ nor _the second man_ can give an answer to the jailer's question, _the first man _can finally conclude that he is wearing a white hat!


End file.
